legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mandarin
Mandarin is an antagonistic character in the television show Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. Mandarin is the infamous 'sixth' monkey, who was the original leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team. He is orange which explains Chiro's color scheme. He is different than the other monkeys who are part robot while he is not, which explains why he has orange gauntlets to emit his energy sword and shield and has armor. At some point before the time line of the show, he decided that he was too powerful to merely protect Shuggazoom, and decided he should rule it instead. The other monkeys defeated him and sent him into space in a prison ship similar to a giant ring, but when Chiro finds some of Mandarin's old equipment in his room and activates it, it reawakens Mandarin. Mandarin easily takes control of the ship and flies toward Shuggazoom. TGTTA 2 Mandarin was sealed away in a ancient relic Disney forgotten character and was released by Toffee to serve the villains which he and NOS-4A2 do very much and he fights Attari and Axel slightly before returning to make his allegiance to Eobard Thawne and the legion Mandarin and NOS-4A2 afterward enter with news that they have sought out someone new, to join them. Toffee is curious who it is but Mandarin having searched the guide of dangerous and mysterious multiverse beings tell him that they must find the right time to bring in this one, which NOS-4A2 says will be done. When The Flying Dutchman manages to bring his ghost ship up to take the team to where Toffee is currently residing. Toffee has expected their arrival and this is when Celes approaches him and threatens him to send Buu back to his timeline. Toffee just sics NOS-4A2 on her and Mandarin joins with Leonard and Lisa working against them both with their guns respectively Toffee also takes NOS-4A2 and Mandarin with him in regards to the Legends as he mentions that they must find an another ally to their cause which Mandarin wonders who as does NOS-4A2 but Toffee is pretty sure who it is. When Grovyle and Kyle find a Time Gar,, NOS-4A2 emerges out of the shadows and tries to bite Grovyle with Kyle planning to attack him where Mandarin ambushes him and grabs him with Toffee emerging there congratulating them for finding the Time Gear and that using them was the key. Toffee takes the Gear for himself and search's Grovyle's pocket taking the 2nd one. As Toffee, Mandarin and NOS-4A2 go together they take the time gears and Toffee presents them to Thawne. Thawne pleased with this and speeds off and puts them back in the base, deciding to keep Grovyle from this. Nate swears that they will get The Time Gears back from Thawne and the Legion and fix the timeline before getting a good scent of Mandarin and his monkey paws. It turns out these paws take them to the beach and this is where Thawne is waiting for them. Grovyle demands the time gears, but Thawne refuses to do so, Grovyle goes after Thawne deciding to attack to get a chance at them back, Thawne however stops Grovyle and body slams Grovyle, where Mandarin waits for him to claw on him. Thawne challenges the others to attack him and NOS-4A2 emerges to attack again with Amaya and Kyle deciding to fight the vampire with Nate with Wally planning to fight Thawne himself. Mandarin and Grovyle unlike Kyle seem to be more even matched, as there are both rather agile and seem to be even matched. Mandarin uses his mind scream on Grovyle which does stun him and Grovyle gets harmed, Grovyle then bullet seeds him then pounds him. Mandarin goes for another one but Grovyle digs underground and surprises Mandarin. Mandarin uses his gauntlets to make a shield and sword and clashes with Grovyle's leaf blade and causes them both to reel back with Grovyle landing on a tree and Mandarin going back to Toffee who's waiting for him. Mandarin works against the heroes again using his powers and cunning to keep the heroes from getting the spear of destiny parts. He is also seen working with Toffee and NOS-4a2 On a secret plan where Toffee has his own agenda, they also recruit more followers to work for them and Thawne. Mandarin kills The Teen Titans Go par Starfire when they try to report what Toffee, NOS-4A2 and him are up to. Mandarin is not seen with the spear as Toffee needs him to keep under fire. Mandarin nearly kills the heroes and is rewarded for his work helping Bill and he then forces the rest of the villains to work with Cipher as Toffee takes over the rest of the legion, With his and NOS-4A2's help, Toffee take over the Magic Kingdom and uses it as a base and then he attacks Mewni with NOS-4A2 and Rodney and causes a lot of damage, he is then sent by Toffee to attack Lydia for the notes on Cipher which he takes joy in doing. While they get away, Mandarin destroys the bunker and then is finally killed by Luan Loud's deadly pranks. Return to Hyrule Mandarin was one of the monkeys hanging out in the Lost/Faron Woods, while Misty found Link; he and the other monkeys met up with her. He was named by Misty after his robotic counterpart. He was undoubtedly the most hotheaded primate in the group, however, unlike his counterpart from the show, he wasn't malevolent in anyway but liked to pull pranks on the other monkeys. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Sidekicks Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Characters hailing from the SRMTHFG universe Category:Monkeys Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Animals Category:Cyborgs Category:Major Members of The Scaldaria Empire Category:Ninth in Command Category:Hell Councils Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:The Cult of Cipher Category:Deceased Characters Category:Main Members of The Cult of Cipher Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Hong Category:Former Members of The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Grand Masters of The Weirdmageddon Cult